


Steamy Work From Home

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Misty (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I Don't Care If You're Underage Feel Free To Read, Impregnation, OTP indulgence, Rough Sex, Spoilers, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: Tae Wook is overjoyed by the news about her wife potentially getting the press secretary's job at the Blue House. Tonight, he plans on giving her a steamy reward she rightfully deserves all the while, making her fall in love with him.
Relationships: Hye-Ran Go/Tae-Wook Kang
Kudos: 1





	Steamy Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow porn readers around the globe, this is FlaredPoop and this is my first smut I'd written. I'm already 8 episodes in and I found myself shipping Kim Nam-joo's and Ji Jin-hee's characters. They're the hottest pairing ever! Fight me!(ง;̀-;́)ง

**Steamy Work From Home**

Hye Ran got home as late as ever as she busied herself with another outside-of-work issues. Deep inside, she knew she had dealt worse with her past teenage years, but getting another text messages, threatening to send the photos to Tae Wook's parents got her all worked up. The photographic evidence that resides from an unknown person's hand was enough to make the veins in her head throb furiously, enough to make her blood run cold.

She ambles to the door, in need of rest. That's when she was greeted with a sound of coffee sips.

"I heard from Song-yi that you got nominated. " came a familiar voice, a broad smile on his face.

" What about it? " She shoots a sharp gaze towards her husband as she linked her arms onto her chest.

  
" I just want to hear it from you. "

  
" Yes, I had. " She confirmed. Tae Wook stood still as if wanting to hear something nice reach his ears.

  
" And it was all thanks to you. " She finished. His smile got broader in return.

  
He lowers the empty mug onto the table and sauntered up to her and in a moment of deep longing, he presses his lips against her. Her eyes widen for a brief moment before she relents, smothering him with kisses all over his face. A pair of hands snaked through her neck slowly, deepening the kiss as their tongues clashed in rhythm.

  
She gently pulled back after a minute or so. Silence briefly hung over the room.

  
" Is this the reward you kept babbling on about? "

  
He shoved her down the mattress wordlessly and resume their tongue-locking session while he's working to slipped out of his office clothes. With a primal goal to breed in the moment, he's managed to remove her bottom clothes, leaving her only in bra and shirt, just the way she likes it.

  
Once his member was freed, he swayed his hips for a moment, hoping to rile her up. His well-endowed cock dances in front of her and Hye Ran can't help but mentally thanked his haughty unwelcoming parents. His cock was absolutely girthy to say the least, almost incomparable to other's she have ever seen before, even to Kevin Lee's.

  
Her swollen pussy clenches in response and she waste no time parting her legs open as wide as she possibly could by settling down onto her hands and knees, giving him a wonderful sight of her tight ass up in the air.

  
Tae Wook's cock throbbed in anticipation and with a hot groan of excitement, he shoved his cock inside of her, hastily spreading her reddening butt cheeks apart as he bottomed out and she whines pathetically from the sudden intrusion. A rough way to kick things off.

  
Euphoric moans escapes from her lips as he began pounding forward at full speed. She took a whiff of the strong vile smell of her juices slipping down the sheets as he kept sliding his cock in and out of her, occasionally smashing the bulbous head against her cervix.

  
" Knock me up with your seed! Make my cunt pop some babies! "

  
Finding no reason not to comply, they switched into a lap position moments later. With her head flopped down onto his shoulder and a tight grip on her hips, his cock rammed in a newfound angle.

  
" Aghh... Aghhhh... " They both let out a series of frantic breaths.

  
With one final thrust, Tae Wook came with a splat, grip tightening as he delivered a hot massive spew into the depths of her pussy, flooding her awaiting womb with virile cum, enough to fuel her own orgasm. She lets out the most sexiest, animalistic howl she could utter as she finally dethroned herself from being a queen of concealing orgasm.

  
There was a lewd display of cum coating the silken pillows and velvety sheets and his cock remained hard inside of her creampied twat, not planning on pulling it out early. Having an incredible stamina was one of his wife's deepest fascination.

  
" I'm forever grateful to have you Hye Ran. " He whispered onto her neck and held her onto an upside-down missionary position as they resumed their all-night long joint venture, ramming inside of her with the same strength and speed.

  
" Likewise. "


End file.
